Make Up Your Mind
by RandyOrtonRules62
Summary: Sequel to Make You Feel Better. After 6 months of being friends with benefits, Josiah wants something more from Kane(Glenn Jacobs). She doesn't want to share him with ring-rats. And most importantly she wants him to love her like she loves him. WARNING: Language, Sexual Content. Smut. Kane/OC. Oneshot


**A/N: **This is the sequel to Make You Feel Better. Hope it's good for those who requested a sequel, please review and tell us if you liked it. Thanks.

**Make Up Your Mind**

"I just don't think I can take it anymore…" Josiah cried leaning her head on her sisters, Johanna, shoulder.

"Josie, you came over here crying about some mystery man. Tell me who he is so I can help you." Johanna said trying her best to bring her twin sister out of the darkness.

"Okay I'll tell you, but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone, not even Syryn." Josiah said.

"Why can't I tell Syryn?"

"Because, she's the overly-protective big sister and she'll hurt Glenn, or at least find a way."

Johanna almost knocked over the glass full of water on the counter in shock. "Did you say Glenn? As in, Glenn Jacobs? Kane!?"

All Josiah could do was nod.

"He's what's wrong? Maybe I should tell Syryn if he's making you cry like this."

"NO!" She screamed feeling helpless.

"What did he do and start from the top, don't leave anything out." Johanna demanded.

"Well it all started that night Daniel Bryan turned him, me being the nice and genuine person I am, I went to go see if he was okay. I might have gave him my hotel room number and told him anything to make him feel better, but I didn't mean it in the context that he took it! So at like 2 or 3 in the mourning he came to my room and we had sex, great sex, awesome sex, the best sex of my life, like…"

"JOSIAH! I get it, he sexed you really good, now move on." Johanna said interrupting her babbling.

"Oh right, sorry. So after that we had being do it anywhere we could and especially at night.'

"So basically, you two are like friends with benefits."

Josiah shamefully nodded her head. "I know it's wrong, but I can't help it, this is the only thing he's giving me."

"Are you trying to say you want to be more?"

"Yes Jo-Jo, I desperately want to be more, but Glenn, he doesn't feel the same way." She said more tears spilling out of her eyes.

"How do you know that, have you talked to him?"

"No but he made it perfectly clear last night that he just wanted sex, no strings attached." Josiah said.

"Well what happened?"

"Remember when we went to the bar last night?"

"Yeah, I had to take Randy back to our room before he got completely wasted." Johanna said laughing at the memory.

"Well after you left, I walked over to Glenn to see if we could talk about our relationship and he just…blew me off, said he was busy….he was busy alright, kissing some blonde-fake-boobie-bitch!" Josiah bit out angrily.

"Calm down Diablo Mujer." Johanna said calling her sister Devil Woman in Spanish.

"Sorry, it just makes me so mad though! We been fucking for 6 months now and he still goes looking for trash." She growled, when she was angry, she had a pretty explicit mouth.

"Then stop letting him come back, Josie."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You're letting him have a buffet with the whole damn dessert bar too!" Johanna exclaimed.

"But I don't want to let him go."Josiah whines.

"Josie, sex is sex, you can find it elsewhere…I mean it's not like you love him." Josiah looked down with her hands in her lap, afraid to look up or her sister would see the truth in her eyes. "Come on, Josie. Tell me you don't love him."

"I would but I'd be lying." She said silently as a single tear escaped her eye.

"I think it's time to break it off with him, Josie, it'll be for the best."Johanna said comforting her twin by rubbing her back. "Come on get your stuff, Tennessee awaits you."

This is the part Josiah thoroughly hated, those two days she got off from working, always having to leave Glenn, but knowing damn well he's probably fucking some other chick in her place.

_All I have to do is ignore him; maybe he'll get the message then._ She thought to herself. At the beginning of every weekend Johanna always went back with Randy to St. Louis, Syryn always had Mark coming home to her in Houston and when Josiah went back home to Franklin, Tennessee she had nobody. _What a pathetic life I have. _She thought as she boarded her plane.

A six hour would seem boring and aggravating, but as long as she had Paramore on her iPod, things would be okay. Or so she thought, every second of that plane ride all she could think about was Glenn. How she wanted him to so badly love her as she did him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Josiah arrived at her two story house around night time; she was expecting to be greeted by two mixed pit bulls. "Midnight? Astrid? Mommy's home…Where are you guys?" She whistled to them but they never came. This was getting scary for her, had someone came and stole her dogs?

She frantically began searching around the house calling their names in complete fear, those dogs were her everything. Her last option was to call the police. "Hello! Someone broke into my house and took my dogs! Their not here or anywhere around my house! I want my dogs back, what if someone harmed them!" She said crying like a maniac from the pure thought that someone had broke in and killed her dogs.

The operator on the other end of the phone was trying to get Josiah to calm down but she wasn't listening. When she heard the backdoor from the kitchen open, she whipped around grabbing the lamp incase it was the burglar again.

"Glenn?" She said truly surprised that he had walked in her house along with her dogs. "Midnight! Astrid!" She exclaimed kneeling to hug them and accept their kisses.

"Darlin', why are you crying?" He asked gently noting the way her face was all red and puffy.

"I thought someone broke in my house and stole my dogs." She said then hung up her phone. "Which reminds me, how'd you get in here and why'd you take my dogs? I damn near had a heart attack!" She scolded.

"You have a key under your rug, can't believe your one of those people." He chuckled. "The dogs had to go do their business so I took out back, lot of space back there."

Josiah rolled her eyes. "Duh that's why I bought the house." She said as she sat the lamp down. "Why did you come here?"

"You ignored me the whole day. Wouldn't talk to me, wouldn't take my phone calls. I tried to give you a hug at the airport and you completely dodged me. I figured something was up, so here I am." Glenn said nonchalantly.

"You're right something is up, we need to talk." She said sitting on the couch.

"Josie, what's wrong?" He asked sitting next to her trying to pull her closer to him.

"Stop it Glenn, this is serious." Josiah said scooting away from him.

"What is it, Baby?" He asked a twinge of hurt showing in his eyes.

Josiah had to suppress the urge to kiss his pouty lips, she always loved the way he called her Baby, the way it rolled off his tongue, it all seemed so right. "It's about our relationship." She said trying to keep forming tears at bay.

"What about our relationship? What's got you so upset?" He asked genuinely concerned about her right now.

"How many other girls are their?"

"What!?"

"How many other girls do you casually fuck when I'm not around?"

"How could you ask me that, I don't fuck any other woman but you!" He shouted, his anger rising at her accusations.

"You clearly don't remember last night do you? You fucked that ring-rat! I know you did!" She yelled.

"What do you want me to say, sorry? I was drunk." He growled.

"You could say sorry and mean it."

"Last time I checked I could fuck anyone I want to!"

"And you can, but while you're fucking me!" She yelled in complete frustration. "Make up your mind; you either want me and just me or some other dumb chick stupid enough to fall for your lines!"

"I thought this was no strings attached." Glenn stated rubbing his temple.

"It was but I didn't expect to fall in love with you." She said barely above a whisper.

"What was that? Did you just say…?" He sighed deeply. "Look Josiah, I don't think we should do this anymore, if you're getting attached then that's a problem I don't need."

"So that's it? You're just going to run because you're afraid of your feelings for me?"

"What feelings? I don't have any feelings for you, much less love you." He spat in disgust. Josiah fell silent, if he was trying to hurt her feelings mission accomplished.

"Glenn if you didn't care about me or have feelings for me, why did you come here?" Josiah asked.

"Because…well…Ummm...Woman I don't have to answer to you!" He exclaimed.

"Its okay, Glenn, because at the end of the day, actions prove louder than words." Josiah said wit fully. "Yanno' what's ironic? Earlier today, I was crying on my sister's shoulder about you, but now I want nothing more than to jump in those big arms and squeeze those chipmunk cheeks of yours." She giggled at his facial expression.

"I'm sorry…for what I said, I didn't mean it." He said his voice softening as he kneeled down. "Come on give me your best shot, I deserve it."

She ran into his arms squeezing him tightly, smiling when he wrapped his arms around her small waist. "I know you won't say it back, but, I love you Glenn." Josiah said giving him a peck on the cheek.

He tilted her head towards him. "Maybe I can't say it, but I can show you." Glenn brought his lips down on hers, expertly nipping at them. His tongue traced her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Once Josiah let him in he tasted every inch of her warm cavern, making sure no spot was left untouched. Glenn groaned as Josiah sucked his tongue deeper into her mouth, she pulled him against him tightly as her fingers entangled with his hair.

He stood up, taking Josiah with him. "Let's take this upstairs, wouldn't want the mutts to see something they shouldn't." Cupping her ass he lifted her up, her legs wrapped around his waist instantly. He proceeded to carry her up the stairs, trying to find her bedroom.

"Last door on the right." She said huskily, her hazel eyes now a dark brown, from pent up passion. Glenn found the bedroom with her help and closed the door behind him. He laid her on the bed and began undressing her rather quickly.

Josiah moaned softly as he took one rosy nipple in his mouth, biting down gently as he pinched her other nipple. Truth be told, he knew what to do get her womanhood aching with need. She moaned as his fingers lightly skimmed over the front of her black satin panties.

"All nice and wet for me, aren't ya'?"He asked moving her panties down her leg lean legs and to the floor. Josiah's hips bucked as he touched her most sensitive flesh. "Do you want me, Baby?" he asked huskily stroking her clit.

"Yes Glenn, take me right here, make me yours again." She pleaded desperately wanting to feel unimaginable pleasure only he could give to her. He murmured sweet nothings in her ear as a long thick digit stroked her from within. Feeling the way her body arched and shuddered against him, Glenn knew she was finally ready for him. He was glad to finally release his throbbing erection, parting her legs; he eased his throbbing cock inside her wet passage, completely sheathed inside of her.

"Josie…" Glenn groaned, loving the way she seemed to fit him like a glove.

"Show me, show me you love me." Josiah said caressing his cheek, trying not to pinch it even though she so badly wanted to. He worked his hips in a slow and steady movement, aroused by the whimpers that were escaping from her lips. Glenn's eyes never left hers as he sexed her the only way he could.

Josiah wrapped her legs around his waist and tilted her hips up, allowing him to go deeper and hit all the right spots. With each thrust of his hips, her whimpers intensified and eventually turned into shouts of pleasure. "That feel good, Baby Girl?" He asked pounding her with all his strength, wanting to leave bruises so his territory was marked.

Her body was beginning to constrict on his flesh. "Yessss…faster, Glenn!" She exclaimed bucking her hips wildly. Glenn tightened his grip on her hips and unleashed hell on her pussy.

"You gonna' cum for me, Baby?" He asked staring deeply into her eyes. "Tell me, Baby Girl. Let me hear you scream my name." He groaned his orgasm building up to a crescendo.

"Oh….Glenn….don't stop…I'm gonna' cum for you….Make me cum for you."

"There you go Baby, cum for me. Scream my name!" He grinned.

"Ahh! Glenn! I'm cumming!" She shrieked when her orgasm took over her body completely. As her inner walls clamped down onto his erection, her nails dug into his back from the intense pleasure. As he continued to thrust, her body began to milk him.

"Ahh damn, Josie, I'm cumming, Baby!" Glenn ground out between clenched teeth as he spilled his essence inside of her. As the last effects of his orgasm passed, he pulled out of her and laid beside her.

Josiah laid her head on his broad chest, snuggling into his chest. "I've made up my mind…I want to be with you and only you." He said pecking her forehead.

"Thank god, it's not like I'm going to get this loving anywhere else." Josiah half joked.

He chuckled then said, "I'm not always going to say it, but…I….love you." Glenn said caressing her cheek.

"I love you too, Glenn."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: **Don't forget to review, thanks for reading.


End file.
